Falling in love with the enemy's servant
by Sexy-Sorceress
Summary: An evil sorceress comes to camelot with revenge on her mind but she falls in love with her enemy's servant. hat will she do?


Falling in love with the enemy's servant

Chapter 1: meeting the enemy's servant

Jessica's POV

I walked into Camelot looking around at everything I one day intended to own. I walked past the knights being trained by Prince Arthur. As I looked past the prince I saw a boy wearing a red scarf with a blue shirt and a brown overcoat. He had deep blue eyes and he was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as the prince but there was something about him, something ordinary and plain yet strong and powerful. The boy looked and smiled at me, I smiled back and walked to my friend Gwen's house where I was to stay until my plans were complete.

I knocked on Gwen's door, her father opened the door he recognised me right away

"Jessica." he said.

"Hi, you remembered me?" I replied.

"Yes and Gwen told me you were coming."

"Jess," Gwen yelled as she walked into the room. "I'll show you where you will be staying." she said while dragging me into her room.

There were two beds in the room I placed my backpack on one of the beds.

"I cannot believe how long it's been since I saw you last," Gwen said overjoyed

"I know," I replied.

"Well Jess make yourself at home and if there is anything you need just ask my father, I will just go out and get some supplies." Gwen said getting her things ready to leave.

"Gwen wait! I would like to come too and have a look around Camelot," I said before she could leave.

"Let's go"

As we were walking through Camelot Gwen wondered off towards the baker. As I looked around I noticed the there were people throwing rotten fruit at something, as I got closer I noticed that there was a person in the stocks. When I looked even closer I noticed that is was the boy with the scarf that I had seen earlier. Gwen had caught up with me now so I asked her, "Gwen who is that boy in the stocks?"

"Oh him, sometimes I think he enjoys being in the stocks," she answered with a sigh, "he is Merlin, Arthur's manservant."

"Right?" I said questioning, "What do you mean by 'I think he enjoys being in the stocks.'"

"Well Merlin is in here nearly all of the time," she answered "it's probably Arthur fault."

"How's it the prince's fault?" I asked

"Ask him!"

"No way!"

"Oh fine I will ask him." she said yelling out to him "Merlin what did you do this time?"

"Arthur wanted to go hunting instead of training the knights." As he spoke his voice rang in my ears as if there were two people talking at once "So I told the king that I forgot to tell him he had training and Uther put me in the stocks. As usual." then he looked towards me, reached his hand out for a handshake and said "oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself my name is Merlin"

I reached out to shake his hand. I felt his hand it felt smooth and silky until my finger hit a chunk of rotten tomato on the back of his hand I let go of his hand immediately and said "Oh, hi Merlin I'm umm... Jessica"

"Well Jessica, it's nice to meet you, but you might want to move because I think I'm going to get hit by rotten fruit again."

"Umm Merlin, I'll see you round" I answered as Gwen and I walked back towards her house.

"Don't you think that Merlin is one strange boy?" Gwen asked me as we walked.

"No. He's okay" I answered.

Chapter 2: Meeting Prince Arthur. 

"No! No! Mum, get out of there. Mum. Mum."

"Jessica. Jessica wake up" Gwen was shaking me.

I gasped while waking up

"What's wrong Jessica?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm fine. Just go to sleep." I said to her.

Gwen went back to sleep. But I could not sleep I had dreamt of my mother's death. As I lay in bed I remembered that day when my mother had a dream that Lord Bayard from Mercia was marching in with his knights to conspire against Uther and overtake the land. My mother warned Uther, but of course Uther didn't believe her. Then Bayard brought his army, fought Uther, Bayard lost the battle, but then Uther remembered that my mother had tried to warn him about Lord Bayard. So I still remember it was the middle of the night Uther's knights broke in to my house. They accused my mother of being able to see the future and using magic. They dragged me out leaving my mother there, I still remember the fires burning my house, my mother, my things and my childhood.

I looked up and the sun had started coming up and I remembered that I was in Camelot to seek revenge on Uther I would do this by taking a loved one away from him I would seduce, marry and then murder Arthur which would grant me ownership over all of Camelot. I looked around and saw Gwen was waking up then I slowly opened my eyes "Good morning Gwen." I said

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept well."

"Come let's have some breakfast." Gwen said.

"Good Morning! Jessica and Gwen, I made some porridge," said Gwen's father.

"Thank you." I replied as I sat down next to Gwen as he handed me a bowl.

"Gwen, you have work with the Lady Morgana today don't you?"

"Yes I do," she answered, "maybe you should go and see Arthur training the knights or something"

"Yes I think I'll do that."

Gwen soon left and I dressed and left to see the knights training. I looked at Arthur and smiled at him he smiled back. After the training I saw Arthur walking towards me.

"I haven't seen you in Camelot before." He questioned

"My name is Jessica, I'm not from here, and I reside at my friend Gwen's house" I replied

"Ah, Lady Morgana's maid?"

"Yes," I answered, "I see that you're a very competitive warrior."

"Thank you Jessica. Its Jessica right?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well if you think I'm that good watch me train again tomorrow?"

"Sure I will be there," I answered

That night I dreamt about my mother's death again. In the morning I set out to see Arthur at training. This time Merlin was there too so I went up to him and started talking to him, I could see Arthur getting jealous, he was playing right into my hands. But as I was speaking to Merlin I looked into his deep blue eyes and I couldn't help but feel this weird but wonderful feeling arise within me. What was it? Was it...

"I thought you came to watch me?" Arthur interrupted.

"Am I sensing a form of jealousy?" I said to Arthur.

"Me jealous of Merlin, no way!" he said "I could out do Merlin any day, all I have to do is train some knights and any girl would swoon not to mention that I'm the crowned prince and future king."

I looked at Merlin's face I could see that he was hurt but he couldn't say and for some reason I felt bad for him too.

"Yes I agree" I said only to help fulfil my plans. I did not believe that in fact I felt really bad about insulting Merlin like that. Arthur walked back to train the knights.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said to Merlin after Arthur walked away.

"Sorry for what?" he asked

"You know agreeing with Arthur saying that he is more attractive than you. Not that I believe that. I mean not that I'm attracted to you. I mean I think that your attractive I'm just not attracted to you. I mean I am" I just lost control of what I was talking about which made me feel weird because I never loose control of what I'm talking about. "I mean you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yes its okay, just don't worry about it" he said looking confused.

The next few days went by and Arthur grew closer and closer to me, but as this went on and I could not help but feel stronger feelings towards Merlin. I asked myself, could it be love? I couldn't! I wouldn't fall in love with the enemy's manservant. Would I?

The next morning I went to see Arthurs training again. When he walked towards me he asked "Jessica would you like to come hunting with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, sure but don't you have training tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I will ask Merlin to cover for me," he replied

"Won't he be coming with us?" I asked.

"Why would he come with us?" he questioned.

"I don't know, to carry... things,"

"He would, if he wasn't going to cover for me." He answered.

I felt that what Arthur had said was actually quite nasty, but I just went along anyway.

The next morning I got my best dress and got ready to go hunting with Arthur. I met him at the start of the forest just outside Camelot.

"What will we be hunting today?" I asked Arthur.

"We'll see if we can find a deer," he replied, "and I will help you shoot it."

"Hmm, nice"

We soon spotted a deer and Arthur asked in me quietly in my ear, "Do you want to shoot it?"

"Yes, why not?" I replied.

Arthur handed me his bow and arrow, I looked at him shrugging my shoulders, with a facial expression telling him I had no idea what I was doing, so he put one of his hands around me reaching for my hand which was holding bow, he grabbed the bow with his hand above mine with the end of his palm touching the tip of my finger, he placed his other hand around the other side of me and he placed the arrow on the back of the bow and pulled back , placing his chin on my shoulder I turned my head and smiled as if I was enjoying what he was doing, but he was doing exactly what I wanted him to do. We both looked at the deer and shot and the arrow went straight past the deer and hit the tree next to it.

We walked on and Arthur started talking, "so Jessica, what do you think of me?"

"Well" I answered "I think you're a nice man, very handsome, what else would you like me to say."

"So you think I'm handsome do you?"

"Are you asking me if I'm one of those women who swoon over you?"

"If I am, are you?" He asked in an arrogant tone.

"If you are, then I might be," I answered, lying straight at him.

"If that's the case then you should dine with me and my father one night."

Fires of fury raised within me as Arthur mentioned his father.

I don't know how I managed to say, "I'd love to."

Chapter 3: Her Feelings Grow.

As we walked back to Camelot I noticed people throwing food at the stocks again when I got closer I saw that it was Merlin that they were pelting with food. I felt really bad, worse than I had ever felt before.

"Arthur I have to go. Umm Gwen will be waiting for me," I lied to Arthur.

As I saw Arthur walk away, I walked towards Merlin.

"I suppose your here to ask why I'm here. Again?" He asked before I could say anything.

"No, is it because Arthur wanted to go hunting?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" He questioned.

"Because I went with him." I answered.

"You what? Why?" He answered, completely shocked.

"Didn't Arthur tell you?" I asked.

"No," he said, as a tomato hit him in the centre of the face. I felt terribly bad for him because it was entirely my fault.

"I'm really sorry," I said watching him spit out the rotten tomato that went in his mouth. For some reason I felt I was going to cry, so I just ran, I ran to Gwen's house hoping nobody was there, as I opened the door I saw Gwen's father there.

"Hello," he said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi," I replied "I'm really tired I'm going to go and rest for a little while."

"Ok."

So I walked into the room I was staying in and lied down on the bed. Why was I feeling like this? What was so special about Merlin? Was I honestly in love with him? What was I going to do? Question ran through my head as fast as they possibly could. I was driving myself insane until I heard a knock on the door, I thought that it was Gwen, but when I opened the door I saw it was Merlin, he looked like he had just been released from the stocks, he was covered in rotten food. I stood there in complete silence not knowing what to say. I opened the door wider to let Merlin in.

"Umm have a seat," I said to him gesturing for him to sit down.

"Thank you," He replied

"Umm Merlin you have rotten tomato in your hair," I told him.

He ran his hand through his hair and missed it.

"Umm Merlin you missed it," I said to him

He ran his hand through his hair again and missed it again. So I went and sat down next to him and slowly ran my hand through his hair pulling the piece of tomato out of it.

"Umm thanks," he said to me.

"You're welcome,"

"So, why did you run away?" he asked me, concerned.

"I don't know," I replied "I really don't know. I just had a feeling it was so..." I couldn't finish my sentence

"So, what?"

"It's just I felt so bad that you were in the stocks because of me."

"Do you love Arthur?" he asked.

For some reason I felt like telling him the truth, telling him that I was here for revenge. My head spun to a point until I just told him the truth.

"No," I said.

"Then, why did you go hunting with him?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't Merlin"

"Why not Jessica? I promise I will never tell anyone." He assured.

"Merlin can I trust you?" I asked.

"Yes you can trust me, I know what it's like to keep a secret from the world and I know it's not easy." He reassured me.

"Fine I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry I won't."

I told Merlin everything except for my plan of revenge. As I told him I felt tears falling down my face. He embraced me as I cried. Once I finished telling Merlin what had happened with me he said "I understand how it feels to keep a secret from everyone."

"Thank you Merlin."

"What for?"

"Just for listening."

"I have a secret too and my secret could cost me my life, but it just feels right to tell you."

"What is it Merlin?" I asked

He looked at the blanket on the bed, his eyes changed colour and the blanket moved around me.

"I have the ability to move objects with my eyes and I have the power to do magic" he told me

"Really, wow that's amazing," I answered.

"But, Jessica why are you seeing Arthur?" he asked

"Its part of my revenge to play with Arthur's feelings," I replied.

"So you are you sure you don't love Arthur?" he asked in an inquisitive manner.

"Why do you care so much?" I replied, questioning.

"I don't, I'm just curious."

I'm not in love with Arthur. I'm in love with you. I thought to myself.

"No," I replied, "I don't love him, are you happy now?" I could see a sense of relief in Merlin's eyes it made me feel this amazing feeling run through me. I smiled.

He didn't reply he just sweetly smiled at me. I smiled back with a giggle.

"Well, I better be off," he giggled "I'm long due for a wash."

I laughed while Merlin walked out waving goodbye.

While Merlin walked out, Gwen came in.

"Jessica, what was Merlin doing here? Why was he covered in food and why do you have food on you? What was going on?" Gwen asked, faster than I could answer.

"Well, first of all Merlin got into the stocks again."

"What did he do this time?"

"I wasn't his…" my voice started to tremble "fault, it was mine!"

"Your fault, how?"

"I went hunting with Arthur," my voice started to shy down, "and he wanted Merlin to cover for him so Merlin ended up in the stocks."

"Why did you go hunting with Arthur?" Gwen asked

I didn't want to tell Gwen. "I think I'm in love with him." I lied to Gwen.

"Wow, you're aiming for the prince."

"No it's not like that, I'm in love" I lied again.

"Yes, but what was Merlin doing here?" she asked again

"He came to express his anger," I lied for the third time.

"Gwen it's starting to get late, I think we should go to bed." I said.

"Alright," Gwen answered.

I dreamt about Merlin. It was the most incredible dream I ever had. I dreamt that Merlin was my true love and he was the king of Camelot with me as his queen. It was the most amazing dream I had ever had. How I could see my dream coming true.

Chapter 4: Dining with the enemy.

The next day I went to see Arthur train once more. Merlin was there this time, he was sharpening Arthur's sword. I walked up to Arthur.

"Hello," I said to him.

"Hello Jessica," he replied "Did you enjoy hunting with me yesterday?"

"Yes I did it was good fun, we should go again some time." I asked.

"Sure, why don't you dine with me and my father tonight?" he requested.

As he mentioned his father I felt a shiver run through my spine. That sick low-life had killed my mother. How I despised Uther.

I don't know how I managed to reply.

"I'd love to," I answered.

That night I dressed and went to the castle. As I entered the castle I was escorted by Merlin to the banquet. When we reached the table Merlin pulled back the chair for me to sit down. I looked up to him and smiled sweetly, he smiled back. I looked up and saw Uther sitting at the other end of the table, fury ran through me and rage filled me up from head to toe.

"Hello Jessica I hear that you have grown quite close to my son," Uther said.

I kept myself together and managed to answer "yes we have grown rather close."

"Yes it's thanks to my morning train sessions," Arthur added.

Merlin walked out of the room he returned with two large bowls of vegetable soup which he handed to Uther and Arthur. After that he got me a bowl of soup and placed a bowl of bread in the middle, he went and stood aside.

After dinner Arthur showed me around the castle then took me to his chambers Merlin was there making Arthurs bed, Arthur completely ignored him and looked deep into my eyes he placed his arms on my shoulders and as he knelt down on one knee, he slid his arms down and grabbed my left hand. I knew exactly what was happening I was glad I could continue through with my plans now.

"Jessica will you have the honour of becoming my bride?"

"Yes" I replied to him with a sweet smile.

He lifted me up off the ground and spun me around. When he placed me on the ground and hugged me, my eyes set on Merlin I could see how disturbed he was. He must have thought I lied to him. Tears started to fill my eyes, Merlin wanted to come and comfort me but he couldn't. Arthur pulled me away and wiped my tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy," I stated, "this happened so fast isn't it wonderful."

Merlin threw the pillow he was holding and stormed out.

"What happened to him?" Arthur asked

"Umm I don't know," I replied, knowing exactly what was wrong. "I must be going."

"Already?"

"Yes Gwen must be waiting."

As I left Arthurs chambers I heard yelling I walked towards the sound and I saw it was Uther and Gaius the court physician.

"You cannot tell anyone the truth about Arthur's birth and Ygraine's death!" Uther yelled

"But Arthur has right to know that he was born of magic and that's what took away Ygraine's life!" Gaius yelled back.

"I am the king, I chose who has the right to do what! So leave me!" I saw Gaius walking out so I ran.

Chapter 5: Falling In Love With Merlin.

When I reached home I saw Merlin was waiting there for me.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" I asked "it's raining!"

"I don't know I'm just here because today when Arthur proposed to you it felt…"

But before he could finish the sentence I interrupted "Merlin come inside, your completely wet here and stay for a cup of tea"

"Sure" he answered holding back a thousand feelings.

He sat down as I made him a cup of tea and placed a blanket over his shoulders as I could see he was shivering.

"You're marrying Arthur?" he asked.

How could I marry Arthur? I thought to myself. He is not Uther's real son he is created by magic. What do I say to Merlin?

"I know I told you I didn't love him and I still don't."

"Then why are you getting married to him?" he asked.

I can't kill some one innocent.

"It was part of my plan…" I began, "I was going to marry him and kill him! That way I would be able to avenge my mother."

"You're going to kill Arthur?!" he asked completely shocked.

"No, not anymore, I found out that Arthur isn't Uther's son he was created by magic and I'm not going to marry him either because I've…" my voice started to wobble, "I've fallen in love with someone else"

"Who?" he asked inquisitively.

"I don't know how to say this but…" as I spoke I started to tremble, "but I'm… I'm in love with you Merlin. I can understand if you don't love me back…"

"Sshh" he said placing a finger on my lip.

I looked up into his deep blue eyes, he looked straight back into mine, he slid his finger off my lips and slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt, it felt like I was flying on a big fluffy cloud. He leaned back then cuddled me and whispered in my ear, "I love you too." The words rang in my ears like church bells.

"I thought that you would hate me." I said to him.

"To tell you the truth I think I always loved you, it just took for you to agree to marry someone else for me to realise."

I gasped "Arthur, I can't marry him, it would be a lie, it would be betrayal and I can't do that to him especially now that I know that he's not Uther's son."

"If Arthur is not Uther's son whose son is he?"

"I overheard Uther and Gaius talking they said that Arthur is no ones son he was created by magic which caused his mother Ygraine to die. That's all I know."

"Don't worry Jessica, everything will be fine, we'll talk to Arthur together tomorrow."

"NO!"I yelled, "He will execute you if he finds out about us. I'll speak to him and tell that I can't marry him."

"What if he asks why?" Merlin asked.

"I'll tell him I love someone else, but I won't mention your name, I will not put your life at risk."

He smiled then said "its late, I must leave, I have a lot of work to do at the castle, make sure you get some sleep, good night and remember I love you."

He walked out with a smile on his face.

I didn't get any sleep that night. All I was thinking was how I was going to tell Arthur I didn't love him. What if something goes wrong and Arthur finds out that I love Merlin. How would I love with myself if anything happened to Merlin, I had only just found love I didn't want to loose it so soon. These questions kept running through my mind until morning.

In the morning I went to the castle. I knocked on Arthur's door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Jessica," I answered.

"Come in my-wife-to-be." he said

I walked in the room, Merlin was putting Arthur's red jacket on him. When Merlin saw me he slowed down and looked at me.

"Hurry up!" Arthur yelled at Merlin

"Yes sire," Merlin said speeding up.

"Arthur," I said "I need to talk to you."

"Yes darling," he said

"Arthur… I can't… I can't marry you"

"What?" he yelled completely shocked.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I love some one else." I said.

"Who?"

"You don't know him." I lied looking towards Merlin.

"You're lucky l don't or I would have killed him," he said angrily, "now get out of my sight before I have you executed!"

I ran out the door back home I slammed the door and started to cry. I heard a knock on the door.

"It's Merlin."

"Come in," I managed to say fighting back thousands of tears.

He opened the door, came in and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and said, "Don't cry, Arthur isn't worth it."

He wiped my tears and hugged me and said "I must go."

He started to walk away.

"No please don't, stay for a little while." I pleaded.

"Alright," He said smiling sweetly as he came and sat down next to me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Jessica, what was your mother like?" he asked while brushing his fingers through my hair.

"She was a tall woman with brown hair, the night she was killed she was telling me a story, she always told me stories, that night she was telling me a story of three monsters, she made it up herself. It was a lovely story…" as I spoke I started to cry. Merlin wiped my tears.

"She sounds lovely," he said.

"She was,"

"She is, she will always be with you no matter where you go or what you do," Merlin explained. "I really must go now"

"Thank you for staying." I said as Merlin walked out.

Chapter 6: Climax.

That night I dreamt about my mother again. When I woke up I decided that I would go to the castle and confront Uther.

I walked into the castle past the guards and saw Uther arrogantly sitting on his throne.

"You turn down my son and yet you still have the nerve to show up in my castle" he said arrogantly.

"I'm not here for your son, I'm here to avenge my mother who you without mercy slaughtered." I said

"Who was your mother?" he asked.

I grabbed a sword from one of the guards and put it to Uther's neck.

"Remember Uther, the war between you and Lord Bayard?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you remember my mother she tried to warn you and in return you burned her alive in her house dragging me out."

"You're that little girl," he said in a cunning voice.

"Good you remember," I said as I stabbed the sword straight through him. While I stabbed Uther, Arthur and Merlin walked in.

"No! Father! What have you done?" Arthur yelled. He grabbed his sword and held it to my neck.

"Why?" he asked.

"He slaughtered my mother." I yelled.

Arthur held the sword closer to my neck I knew he was going to kill me, I dropped the sword I was holding.

"Arthur please don't!" Merlin pleaded.

Arthur stoped for a second and turned around and started walking. I felt a sense of relief in mine and Merlin's eyes, until Arthur turned around, he stabbed me, the sword went straight through my stomach and out through the back, it was extremely agonizing.

"Jessica!" Merlin yelled, as he grabbed me while I was falling.

"I have avenged my mother." I said as I looked at Arthur hug Uther's dead body.

"No you can't leave me!" he yelled with tears filling up in his eyes. "I only just found love, please don't take it away from me," he begged.

"Merlin please… don't cry" I pleaded in agony "I don't want to die seeing you cry!"

"Your not going to die, you can't die." He said placing his cold hand on my forehead, it took my mind off the pain for a minute.

"Merlin smile for me, one last time," I requested.

So he fought back all his tears and stretched his lips as far as his emotions allowed him to.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," as I spoke I could feel blood ooze out of my stomach "and remember I will always be with you forever."

Tears started trickling down my face.

"I love you." Was the last thing I managed to say before the last bit of life departed from me.

Chapter 7: The Revenge.

Merlin's POV

"Jessica, Jessica wake up you can't leave me" I yelled. But she was gone I ran out of the castle, back to my chambers.

That night I could not sleep, all I could think of was Jessica. She left me, she's gone, it's all Arthurs fault, he killed her. 'I love you Merlin' her last words rang in my head as I lay in my bed, I couldn't believe the she was gone.

The next morning when I went to the castle Arthur had taken over the throne. He was wearing the crown a rush of fury hit me. I thought to myself I will destroy Arthur and have vengeance for Jessica.

I took Arthur his breakfast "breakfast sire," I said handing him a bowl of soup and a chalice of wine.

"So you're the one Jessica loved!" Arthur yelled at me.

"Yes sire," I replied in quiet tone.

"Get out of my sight before I put to death!" Arthur yelled.

I walked outside the room, I peered in and saw Arthur drink the wine I had slipped poison into. Arthur died a few minutes after drinking the wine. So I stole one of the knights horses and rode back to Ealdor my village and spent the rest of my days in memory if Jessica.

12


End file.
